Viselek
Overview =Setting= ... =Orthography= Alphabet The Viselek Alphabet consists of 34 letters. It uses the 26 standard Latin letters, as well as a, s and z circumflex (â,ŝ and ẑ), and six digraphs (cŝ, dh, gh, lh, nh and qh). All of these are treated as separate letters, and are ordered accordingly. So for example, dhzebaw comes after duwn. Other Letter Combinations In addition to the letters of the alphabet, there are a few less-common digraphs that represent either a)rarer phonemes or b)phonemes that are more commonly represented by an letter of the alphabet. These are not counted as letters, and are ordered with their component letters. *'iy' - represents the vowel /i/. Found in words like siyeb (seven) and powriy (river). *'uw' - represents the vowel /ʌ/. Found in words like nuwn (north) and guwm (gum). *'aw' - represents the vowel /ɔ/. Fairly common, found in words like dezawna (other) and yaw (floor). *'hŝ' - represents the consonant /ʃ/ when found at the start of a word, as in hŝex (six). The 'h' is effectively silent. *'ur' - represents the vowel /œ/. Found in words like urqh (castle). =Basic Grammar= Because of the inflected nature of Viselek, nouns, adjectives and verbs come in many forms, and often whole sentences in English can be written in one or two words. Nouns Nouns can come in a great many forms, with suffixes being added to them to indicate possession, article, number and location. Suffixes Below is a table about the noun "ŝaw" meaning "horse", and the various suffixes used to indicate it's aspects. The suffixes added to ŝaw are the same used for every noun, so this is a good indication of how to put other nouns together. Articles Number Possession *To say that the noun belongs to a named person, that is indicated by writing the noun with the suffix -uwm, and then the person's name. So to say "Bill's horse", you write "ŝawuwm Bill". Location Adjectives Adjectives in Viselek come in three forms, the regular, exaggerated and superlative. The exaggerated in formed by adding the suffix "-eref", and the superlative is formed by adding the suffix "-edhef". So the adjective "vedheq" meaning "good", can be modified to become "vedheqeref" meaning "better" and "vedheqedhef" meaning "best". To cancel the adjective, you add the word "nahâr" to the start of the sentence or clause. So for example to change "it is better" ("ghuyura vedheqeref") into "it is not better", you write "nahâr ghuyura vedheqeref", literally "not it is better". The English word "is" is represented by the Viaskan suffix "ura", so that "she is" is written "ŝura". Verbs Viselek verbs are fairly easy to understand. There are suffixes added for the past, present, future, , infinitive, imperitive and gerund. The below table shows the different forms of the verb "vowroŝ" meaning "to go". Like with adjectives, Verbs can be cancelled by adding the word "nahâr" to the start of the sentence or clause. So the sentence "Lâh vowroŝab" ("I went"), becomes "Nahâr lâh vowroŝab" ("I did not go"). Personal Pronouns The personal pronouns in Viselek are similar to those in English. Interrogative Pronouns Interrogative Pronouns are known as the "Q" words, similar to the "wh" words in English, as they all (with the exeption of "ka") begin with "q". In a sentence, the interrogative pronoun is followed by a comma. So "What is your name?" is written "Ka, lhâradh?". Note that the Viselek suffix for "is" (the suffix "-ura") is not needed. =Dictionary= =Numbers= =Example text= Category:Languages